


Louder Than Thunder

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Rough Sex, Voyeurism, before the rough fucking, kind of, the entire squad is like the most pathetic group of children ever, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kinkmeme prompt: Erwin and Levi have openly been in a relationship for years. They're 100% professional in public, but everyone knows that they share a room (house?). It's no big deal.</p><p>Except now Levi is living out in the middle of nowhere with his new squad as they try to get Eren ready to reseal Wall Maria. When Erwin finally makes it out there on a visit, someone(s) in the 104th has the brilliant idea to listen in when the two go to bed. Your choice which members (or all) of the 104th decide to listen in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louder Than Thunder

"It's been a while, hasn't it?"  
  
It was the first thing they heard, and even Eren had to agree- it  _had_  been a while, a whole month at least, since they'd last seen their commander. Levi's squad had been secretly relocated around the time the first frost settled over the grass, and now snow dusted the terrain in a light powder, soaking the life from the once lush expanse of quiet hillsides and small meadows. A set of cottages lay banked on the edge of what had once been a farmland, now giving shelter to the Recon Corps as they prepared for what would be the mission that would either make or break them.  
  
In a few days, fate would test them. They stood a fighting chance at resealing Wall Maria, and even though doubt lurked in every corner of their makeshift camp, there was also a thrill of hope.   
  
Eren, now in his early twenties and well-trained in the art of stealth and battle, thought that maybe Commander Smith's visit was meant to boost the spirits of the waiting troops. It became clear to all of them around noon that one soldier in particular would be getting a special 'pick-me-up'; a type of morale boost that the others would never even dare to imagine.  
  
So how in the hell half of them found themselves crammed into the hallway outside Captain Levi's quarters, he'd never know. He thought that it might have been Sasha's idea at first, and then somehow Armin managed to get involved (the guy either had a death wish or a disturbing sense of curiosity, but Eren couldn't really judge), and one thing led to another and poof, here they were, keeping as silent as their training had taught them and listening to Commander Smith greet his other half in what he must have thought was the first private moment between them since his arrival.  
  
Sorry, Commander.  
  
"Too damn long, if you ask me," Levi murmured in return. His voice was softer than Eren had expected, and for a moment he had to look for Armin for confirmation that it really was Levi speaking. "Never knew only having one arm could slow you down so much. You must be getting old."  
  
Definitely Levi.  
  
They listened to Erwin chuckle- affectionate, like Levi's insults were actually soft small talk. "You're one to talk. I can see those silver hairs, you know."  
  
"I know you have them too. You're just so fucking blond no one can tell at first glance-"  
  
A soft noise interrupted Levi's retort. The sound of a kiss, slow and sweet and familiar. Eren felt guilty for listening to such a private moment, but Jean and Armin pressed closer to the door, sharing a wide-eyed look between them while Sasha stifled a gasp.   
  
"... I missed you."  
  
Both lovers said it at the same time, followed quickly by Levi's scoff and the soft thud of a friendly punch to the shoulder. Erwin chuckled again, commenting on how some things never change, before more light kisses were exchanged. Eren grimaced, but Mikasa seemed as intently focused as ever as she stared at the thin wooden door that offered about as much of a buffer for the sounds coming from Levi's bedroom as the gate had against the Armored Titan.  
  
Perhaps it wasn't the best comparison, but Eren couldn't really think of anything better. Erwin was murmuring again, something romantic and yet it seemed so  _casual_  for him, even though every soldier on the other side of that door had never heard him speak in such a way. Surprise struck them once more as Levi laughed- actually  _laughed_ \- in a way that was... well, pleasant, actually. It was something Eren could imagine falling in love with- maybe if he didn't know how much of an asshole his Captain actually was. Erwin didn't seem to mind, though.  
  
"You're so  _stupid_."  
  
"Mm, but you love me."  
  
"Alright, maybe."  
  
Things were quiet for a moment, leaving everyone to wonder if their superiors had decided to call it a night. They heard Erwin take a deep breath, and then a sigh. More kisses came through the door, but they weren't as wet as the others- more like kisses against dry skin, like the edge of someone's jaw, or their cheek. Jean's hand tightened its hold on Armin's shoulder, bunching the fabric of the blond's shirt in his fingers as they listened, waiting to see if more conversation would be made.  
  
"... So, how're the kids?"  
  
"Not really kids anymore, Erwin. Don't talk about them like they're ours."  
  
"Might as well be. I know for some of them, we've been around longer than their actual parents-"  
  
"Shut up. They don't need parents. Hell, some of them don't even need us."  
  
"... Do you think that maybe after the titans are-"  
  
"Erwin, if you actually think we'll live that long, you actually are stupid."  
  
Mikasa shared a glance with Sasha, and then Eren. Sure, there had been some days when it had made it easier to imagine Levi as some kind of weird uncle, or even a father figure, but they could never really see him as an actual family person. He actually hoped it wouldn't put a strain on his relationship with Erwin- the larger male seemed to be about the only person who could make Levi happy like that. It stirred a fire in Eren's gut, only adding more fuel to his passion of ridding the world of the titan plague. He would do it, if only if it meant giving the couple that sort of chance- a chance Levi seemed convinced they'd never have.  
  
Wow, that was weird. That was so weird.  
  
"You know, the gray isn't a bad look for you."  
  
"Don't tell me you're going to try and smooth talk me now."  
  
"I'm being honest!"  
  
"We're married, Erwin. You don't need to pull that shit anymore."  
  
Connie's head whipped around, still as bald as ever, even after all these years, and he mouthed the word ' _married?!_ , like he honestly expected Eren to confirm this. Eren just widened his eyes and shrugged, just as surprised as everyone else; they'd known for quite some time that Levi and Erwin shared quarters whenever it was possible, and a relationship in general wasn't news to them, but when had they gotten  _married_? Probably some hush-hush official paper signing deal, instead of a big ceremony. Eren couldn't really imagine anything else.  
  
"What? Shouldn't marriage be even more of a reason to be honest about how I feel about you?"  
  
"Oh my God, you big fucking sap-"  
  
"No, no." More kissing. "Hear me out. You always tell me to shut up before I even get started."  
  
"I don't want to hear this!"  
  
"Let me tell you about how good-looking you are. You're just as attractive as the first day we met-"  
  
"You had Mike shove my face into a puddle. That's bullshit."  
  
"Your eyes were so intense back then, like they are right now-"  
  
"Because I'm  _pissed off_ \- Don't make me hurt you!"  
  
Eren winced, shaking his head. Erwin should just stop while he had the chance.  
  
But then there was the sound of clothing shifting, the tell-tale whisper of fabric against fabric as two people embraced. Erwin's laugh was muffled, a velvety surface over Levi's growling. "If this is how you plan on hurting me, by all means, give me the full beat down."  
  
"You're a massive pervert."  
  
"Only for you,  _darling_."  
  
"You disgust me."  
  
And yet, they seemed to be kissing again. Eren raised his eyebrows at Armin, wondering if he of all people could understand this, but his friend just smiled and shook his head. They weren't meant to know.  
  
"Mm, love- shouldn't we take this to the bed?"  
  
"My shirt's already off. You could always just take me against the wall."  
  
Eren flushed a vivid scarlet. He figured that was their cue to leave. Armin and Jean were still gripping at each other though; like two children listenin to a frightening story before bed. The rest of the squad seemed just as reluctant to move, and Eren was held fast by Mikasa's hand gripping the collar of his shirt. If he started to walk away now, Erwin or Levi might hear his footsteps going down the hall.   
  
"Tempting, but I always like it more when I get you riled up in bed. You make- mhm- the loveliest sounds..."  
  
"Yeah?" God, Eren had never wanted to hear Levi like this. He sounded breathless, almost giddy, and it was way too young a tone for such a grumpy old man to have. "You wanna make me scream for you, Daddy? Just like old times?"  
  
Erwin groaned, deep and carnal, almost making Eren flinch back from the door. "You haven't called me that in a long time."  
  
"Call it a special treat, hm? I'm sure you've got one to give me."  
  
More shifting fabric, and then a heavy weight seemed to land on the bed. Eren listened to the springs in the mattress squeal in protest against the sudden addition, only to rise once more as Levi's slighter- but by all means, not light- weight landed on top of Erwin's. They were kissing fiercely now: grunting and panting and growling at each other, though the latter could almost be counted as something like a purr in Erwin's case-  
  
God, this was so creepy. They were all so creepy. They should just go to bed.  
  
No one moved.  
  
"Mnh- ah, ah! Erwin, shit-"  
  
"Such language, Levi. I've barely started to touch you."  
  
"It's been a while, alright? Fuck, move your hips like that again-"  
  
"Mm. Say please."  
  
"What? No, fuck you."  
  
"Fine then. I won't."  
  
"..." A mumble. Eren hoped Levi wouldn't have to raise his voice.  
  
"What was that, love?"  
  
"I said- goddammit, Erwin. Please."  
  
"Say it like you mean it- ah! Hey now, that's not playing- fmhn, fair!"  
  
"Mm, but you like my hand down here, don't you Daddy? You like it when your boy touches you like this- already so big and hard for me, and you're not even out of your underwear yet..."  
  
"Don't you dare turn the tables on me. Every time I try to have my own fun-"  
  
"I know, I know. Your sweet little captain is pretty damn bossy in the sheets, huh? What are you going to do about it?"  
  
"... Are you challenging me."  
  
"I might be."  
  
"You're playing a dangerous game, Levi."  
  
"Maybe I  _like_  danger, Daddy. It would explain why I decided to follow your hot ass into this mess."  
  
"Please. We both know you're the one with the nicest ass these walls have ever seen."  
  
Eren didn't know what he was more horrified by; the dirty talk between his superiors, or the nods of agreement that went through the troops. Though even he had to admit that Levi's ass looked absolutely divine at certain angles. He blamed the white pants and straps.  
  
"The compliment is appreciated, but that's not going to stop me from straddling you and feeling up your cock like it's my toy. I know you like how nimble my fingers are, Daddy. I could just sit up here all day, running my fingers up and down the shaft, squeezing- but I can't ever get my fingers the whole way around. You're too fucking big."  
  
"You've never complained about that before," Erwin muttered, hunger wetting his voice and making it flow like some kind of dark wine- no, thicker than that, smoother, smokier. Eren loathed to admit it, but he could see what might make Levi so attracted to him in bed.   
  
Ew.  
  
"I'm not starting to complain." Levi's voice was changing, too- honey with a bite. "I'm just saying, you could be pounding away at me right now, splitting me open... What's holding you back?"  
  
"I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"That's a lie if I've ever heard one. I want you to hurt me."  
  
"We haven't been with each other in a long time- shouldn't we take this slow?"  
  
"Erwin, if you're planning on dragging this out, I'll get up and- gah!"  
  
Levi's exclamation was almost drowned out completely by the sound of bedsprings moving again, along with a series of thuds that meant only one thing; Erwin had flipped them over, and was now pinning Levi with his weight. By the sounds of it and Levi's short, sharp gasps, Erwin also seemed to have his husband at the mercy of some kind of stimulation- either biting or pinching or rubbing, Eren couldn't tell.  
  
" _Slut_ ," Erwin purred, and if a shiver could be audible, Eren heard one coming from Levi.  
  
"Fuck, yeah- just for you, Daddy, always for you-"  
  
"You've been playing with yourself, haven't you? Been fucking this tight little hole of yours-," there was a grunt, a rocking of weight, and suddenly Eren knew what that stimulation had been (where had they even found the lube?) "with your fingers, two or three or even four. Not enough for my boy though, huh? Always wanting more. Always the little size queen."  
  
"Yes, yes, yes!" Eren could hear Levi writhing, as well as the slick press of- something he didn't want to picture. Looking up, he saw that Jean's knuckles were bone white against Armin's shoulder. Gross. "God, yeah- Daddy, you're so big, give it to me-"  
  
"You love it when I take control from you, hm? You love being at my mercy. I'm the only one who can touch you like this, who can hurt you and make you want it-"  
  
" _God_ -"  
  
"You want more than my fingers, love? Show me those pretty eyes of yours- there you go." Erwin was practically crooning now, and Eren could picture him, flushed and sweaty as he nosed at Levi's cheek- wrong, wrong, this was so damn wrong. "I can see you tearing up. Is it that good? Do you really like it when I press-"  
  
There was a strangled yelp from Levi, something feral and desperate that Eren had never, ever expected to come from his Captain.  
  
"-here?"  
  
" _Daddy_ -"  
  
"What is it, baby? What do you want?"  
  
"Fuck me- God, fuck me, do it, do it  _now_  before I-"  
  
"Shh, sh." Despite everything, Eren could still hear them kiss. More wet noises came from the bedroom, the sound of slick friction, and then-  
  
"Fuck," Levi whispered, trembling, breaking, and very soft.  
  
"I know," Erwin murmured back to him, tender even though just moments ago he'd been ferocious. "Slowly, love. You can take it. You've done it so many times before."  
  
"Shit-" Levi was panting, gulping air like he'd never taste it again. "I swear, since you lost that arm, more blood's been able to get to it. You feel bigger."  
  
Erwin snorted. "I don't think that's how it works."  
  
"Shut up and fuck me."  
  
"Hm. That's not a very respectful way to talk to your Daddy."  
  
"Daddy can go f-  _ah_ , hn..."  
  
"That's it," Erwin breathed, the creak of springs betraying his slow, deliberate movements as he pumped into his husband. "There's my good boy."  
  
They were voiceless for a while, simply rocking together and breathing roughly as they got used to each other. Eren thought he could hear things like "so tight" or "fuck, so  _big_ ", but they were just ghosts of murmurs in the air, soft and sweet as the couple made their strange sort of love.  
  
And then the actual fucking started.

Jean actually looked alarmed, whipping his head around to look at Armin as the sounds of Erwin pounding into a very willing Levi punctuated the air, all the cursing and praising and moaning going off like gunshots in their ears. Armin blinked a few times, pushed some hair back behind his ears from where it had slipped out of his ponytail, and pressed closer to the door, ignoring the way Jean clutched at him like he was afraid the blond would fall through.  
  
Eren remembered Erwin's comment about some things never changing, and had to agree.   
  
"That's it, baby- take it, take it, you're so good-"  
  
Levi managed to spit garbled curses at his husband, swearing like his life depended on it as he was no doubt flattened against the sheets, that prized ass of his taking a beating so hard that the slap of skin against skin could be heard clearly even in the hallway. Mikasa looked absolutely stunned, pulling her precious scarf over her nose and cheeks while Sasha and Connie jostled around each other, torn between wanting to retreat and wanting terribly to get  _closer_  while their superiors fucked like animals in heat in the next room, calling for each other and God how in the hell was that kind of pace and force even possible to survive-?!  
  
Eren supposed they didn't call Levi Humanity's Strongest for nothing.  
  
Erwin bit into Levi's shoulder. Eren could tell, because Levi cried out like he was actually dying, and the new leverage gave Erwin room to fuck him even faster, pushing deep and hard into his husband as they started to near their finish. He was absolutely ruthless, spurred on by the encouraging screams and moans and sometimes  _mewls_  of the man beneath him, unwilling and unable to stop until he was certain Levi was satisfied.  
  
And when Levi was satisfied, everyone knew it.  
  
" _ERWIN!_."  
  
The sound was sharp, loud even to those in the hallway, and seemed to be exactly what Erwin needed to push him into orgasm. The commander grunted, pitched forward, and by the sounds of those crying springs, pushed deep into Levi and held himself there, spilling into his husband with a few sharp gasps muffled against the pale skin of the other male's throat.  
  
It was then very quiet.  
  
Eren hoped they were done. He started nudging at the others, trying to get them to move. Perhaps the happy couple would be too blissed out to notice..?  
  
"Mm, Erwin..."  
  
Dammit.  
  
"I know. You're welcome."  
  
"And you're a certified assassin when it comes to these moments. Just- get us something to clean up, will you? I'll let you cuddle with me, later."  
  
"Yes, dear. Anything for you."  
  
Eren was a little too caught up wondering if that was some sort of sickly sweet sarcasm when suddenly, all too suddenly, heavy footsteps started moving toward the door.  
  
Oh fuck.  
  
Before he could do anything to stop it, the door swung open. Poor Armin went tumbling in at Commander Smith's feet, landing heavily on the older man's knees with Jean fruitlessly trying to drag him back and make a run for it. Erwin's normally perfectly maintained blond hair was an absolute wreck, scratches were scored over his chest shoulders and probably his back, and by the way those pants were riding low on his hips, they were probably the only things he was wearing.  
  
"Ah," Erwin said, perfectly calm, though his blue eyes were blown wide.  
  
"Sir!" Eren tried, but a smaller figure was already moving in the shadows. A smaller figure with tousled black hair, clad only in what looked like Erwin's shirt, sporting a rather nasty looking bite mark on his throat, and glaring at the troops in a way that had them all surprised that his eyes weren't glowing and his pupils weren't nothing more than cruel slits.  
  
"... Bye!" Armin said, scrambling up and grabbing Jean's hand, then Eren's, before dragging them both down the hall. The others skittered around them, scattering and diving for cover in the safety of their rooms.  
  
Behind them, Eren could hear Levi smack Erwin on the shoulder, followed by the distant roar of: "And you're telling me you want  _kids_?!"

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a while ago but lately ive been feeling bad for writing disenchanted so if you wanted eruri fluff here it is  
> i might write something else later  
> parents eruri  
> mm


End file.
